Super Bridger!
by ezraSWrebels
Summary: Its been a few mouths since the empire took Ezra's parents away and his hopes are dying. To get his spirits up (and sometimes food) he plays a fun little game. 7-10 year old Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was at I-hop recently and my little brother got one of those kid menu, it was superhero themed. anyways there ways a super hero coloring figure, so I colored it and the way I color it reminded me of Ezra. Which led to this story.**

 **So Its a one-shot but if you like I will do a two-shot where Ezra will meet the crew.**

 **Anyway let start the story!**

* * *

Summary: Its been a few mouths since the empire took Ezra's parents away and his hopes are dying. To get his sprits up (and sometimes food) he plays a fun little game. 7 year old Ezra. One-shot, maybe two-shot, if you like it.

.

A small boy laid against the muddy wall of an alley in the middle of the market place, where crowds of people filled in the walk ways. His hair was a dark raven blue and his eyes sparkled a bright blue, he wore a small dirty orange suit. He looked perfectly healthy, you'd never suspect he been living on the street for mouths. But if you look closer you could tell his hair has been keep unwashed and his skin was covered in a layer dust. His eyes gleamed off a hint of hunger, but most of all you can tell that this young boy was heartbroken by the way he hugged his knees close to the chest and the way his head laid. His hopes and dream are drifting away every minute of everyday and his love for childhood was slowly turning to hate. But he still holds on to a little part of his kid self, for he adores the fun game of superhero.

"I wish mom and dad were here." Ezra sniffed as he continued to talk to himself. "I miss them."

He looked around the small space between the trash. He noticed a tiny red cloth crumpled up a few inches in front of him. Smiling, the kid reached forward and grabbed the cloth. The cloth was just big enough to become a small cape. He wrapped one of the ends around his neck and tightly tied it in to a knot. He smiled.

"Super Bridger here to save the day!" He hollered. He struck a pose with his fists on his hips.

He ran down the side of the wall, but suddenly stopped. Using a high pitched voice, he loudly whispered. "Help, Help!"

"Looks like someone is in trouble!, Super Bridger to the rescue!" He said as he continued to run down the alleyway.

He flapped his cape. "Swoosh, flap, swoosh!" He made small sound affects to go with it.

Stopping at a small cardboard box, he kneeled down to the level of the box. "You called for help, citizen!"

He sat there listening to what the box had to say. "You're hungry?!, we'll see what we can do with that!"

The boy picked up the tiny box and ran to the opening of the alley. He peeked around the corner and spotted a man selling some fruits to a Rodian.

He put down the box in the middle of the opening of the alley. "Stay here citizen."

He ran down the small path way to the stand with the fruit and stood in the two person line. Without waiting long, he up at the front being greeted by the man.

"Hello young sir, is there something I can do for you?"

"Can I borrow a fruit, that box is hungry." Ezra pointed to the box waiting in the alley.

"Sure, here. But return it back to me." The man hand a fruit to the boy.

"Will do, sir." Ezra took the fruit and ran back to the box.

"Here you sir, eat up." He put the food in front of the box.

"Yum yum yum." Ezra made a few more sound affects as he pretended the box was eating.

As he took the fruit away, he licked is own lips. He was hungry too, he was about to take a bit when he looked back at the man with fruit. The man was busy selling more fruit to someone else, but Ezra knew the man was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Stay here, someone else needs saving by Super Bridger!" The boy jumped up and ran back down to the stand.

"Here's your fruit, sir." He held the food to the man.

"Thank you." The man took the fruit and held it in his hands.

"All's in a days work of Super Bridger." Ezra responded.

The man chuckled. "Well Super Bridger, you look a bit hungry. You mind taking this to eat." The man held out the fruit.

"For real!" Ezra loudly said.

"It will help me live, if you take it. Aren't you suppose to help people?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Ezra took the fruit back and smiled proudly at the man.

* * *

 **Please tell me if you liked it because I will be happy to do a second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is the cutest chapter out of the two, but its my opinion.**

 **Its raining right now which we get rarely, anyways the rain gives me a reason to write this. That is why its out.**

 **I hope you like it**

 **and lets start.**

* * *

Empire day just a few days ago and Ezra had turn nine. He jumped along the roof tops with a small cape. Super Bridger had taken charge as the boy play his favorite game, superhero. He had got in trouble last time with a couple of stormtroopers because "accidentally" stole their blaster. After the incident he found a couple of old but mostly fresh paints. He decided to take his cape and paint a symbol with the letters SBA, standing for Super Bridger Awesomeness. But it kinda got confusing after he mistakenly thought that the A stood for aardvark.

Ezra stood above the market place looking out for someone in need help. Fortunately after eight seconds of looking he spotted a hairy purple man carrying an awful amount of goods. With two seconds to spare, the boy was in front on the purple

"Excuse me sir, but do you mind if I could help you carry something?" Ezra politely asked.

The purple man looked down down at the young Ezra. "Sure kid, here." He set down a large box in front of the boy."That looks awful heavy." Ezra observed. "But its no match for Super Bridger."

He effortlessly tried to lift the box. "Grrrrr! Why wont this move!"

"Here kid, carry this." The man chuckled and handed Ezra a smaller box with some fruits and tiny stuffed tooka toy.

Happy that he could help, Ezra followed the man down the market. Half way through the conversation with the man, the boy noticed that the man was more of a friendly monster.

Without realization Ezra asked. "What are you?"

"I'm a lasat, Kid." The beast claimed as they reached the edge of the city.

"My name is Super Bridger not kid!" Ezra argued.

"Well, I can take it from here. Can I have the box?" The lasat reached down as Ezra handed the box. "Keep the stuff toy and thanks for the help, Super Bridger." The lasat gave a wink and disappeared in to the claims.

"Your welcome sir, thank you sir!" Ezra called out as the lasat walked farther away.

_0_

Ezra stood in a near by alley watching a guy walk down the road. He had spotted the man walking alone few minutes before, thinking the man need help Ezra followed him. The man looked odd with green armor on his right shoulder, and the ponytail. He almost looked bounty like.

"Wait, what is a bounty hunter?" Ezra whispered aloud to himself.

The man strolled further down the street as Ezra followed. Finally agreeing with Super Bridger, Ezra walked up closer to the man. As the boy stepped up right by his side, the man stared off in the other direction. He pulled on the sleeve of the taller man catching him off guard.

"Sir, do you need..." Before the boy could finish a group of troopers came running toward them. "Stand back, Super Bridger will hold them off!"

"Well, Super Kanan says your only eight!" The man gave the boy and ran out into the plains of Lothal.

"I'm nine!" Ezra protested.

"One year difference doesn't change anything." Kanan, he called himself, continue running as a ship came into view.

The man finally put him down as the ramp of the strange ship open. Kanan garbed hold of Ezra's hand and started to walk on board, at that moment Ezra spotted a small rock near his feet. He was about to pick it up when Kanan pulled on his arm.

"Wait, the rock needs help." Ezra stubbornly said.

"What rock?"

"That rock." He pointed to a round gray rock.

Kanan quickly garbed the rock and dragged Ezra in to the cargo bay. "Here's your rock, kid." The man handed the pebble to the child.

Kanan walked up to a younger girl, she wore a helmet over her face and decorative armor.

"Do you have any food? The rock says hes hunger." Ezra lifted to the rock high for them to see.

"Ill be back in second." Kanan disappeared up the ladder.

A few minutes later Kanan reappeared coming down the ladder carrying some fruit. Once he was fully on the ground he hand the kid the fruit.

"Yum, yu..." Before Ezra could finish he took a big juicy bit.

Craving for more, he finish it in a few more minutes.

He looked up at the strangers staring at him. "Sorry, its just..."

"That you never tasted anything like that before?" Kanan finish the boys sentence.

"No, I haven't anything to eat in three day." Ezra calmly said, as a hairy beast climbed down the ladder.

"Oh, no." Kanan mutter under his breathe. "Zeb, I dont think its a good id..."

Ezra ran into Zeb giving the beast a hug. "Thanks for the toy."

"Oh, if it isn't the super hero." Zeb chuckled as Ezra backed up, smiling.

The girl inspected the cape around Ezra's neck. "What does the SBA stand for."

"For Super Bridger...uh...aardvark, I think." The kid responded.

"Super Bridger Aardvark?" The girl repeated questioningly.

"Yup!" Ezra said cheerfully, as a droid came in view.

The droid pulled out it shockers and slowly started for the boy. A little scared, Ezra ran away for it as it chased him. He ended up in the arms of a new stranger that had just joined them.

"Well, aren't you cute." The lady said sweetly.

"I'm not cute, I'm awesome!" Ezra happily protested.

The droid waited by the lady for the boy to come down.

"Whats its name." Ezra asked the lady as he pointed toward the droid.

"Chopper." The lady respond.

"Super Villain Chopper is no matched for Super Bridger!" Ezra shouted as he jumped out of the lady's arms and chased the droid.

The four adults laughed as Chopper zapped Ezra and the chasing once again switched.

* * *

 **You know I think the reason Chopper is so mean is because he never stopped playing the villain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I could not stay away, I got so many more ideas to share. I got inspired by a drawing someone did, it was so cute. I'll put it as the stories cover.**

 **Anyways I'll be doing more chapters in my free time. Which I rarely have.**

 **Lets get on with the story.**

* * *

"But Kanan, I wanna play Super Bridger!" Ezra whined.

Kanan simply smiled as he finish buttoning up Ezra's third jacket. They had arrived on Hoth yesterday morning, planning on hiding out till things calmed down.

"Almost ready, just one more jacket." Kanan held up a light brown coat.

"But I can't move my arms already!" The boy complained.

"It's just a precaution Ezra," Kanan pushed the sleeves onto Ezra's arms. "I don't want you getting sick."

"But I want to play Super Bridger!" Ezra pleaded.

"You can still play the game, I'll put your cape on for you." Kanan reached over to the small sheet hanging for the ladder.

"But how can I," Ezra claimed. "I can't turn my head."

"Fine, will lose the extras," Kanan unbutton the three jackets and quickly removed them. "But don't come crying when your cold."

Kanan stood up, heading for the ladder.

"Kanan, aren't we going outside." Ezra looked up at the older man with concern.

"Patient Ezra, I need to get ready too." Kanan said as he disappeared up the ladder.

As soon as he left, Super Bridger took charge leading Ezra to the platform above the cargo bay's mental floor. The boy stood the edge, looking down he smiled. Ezra bent down a little ways readying himself to jump.

"Ezra? What are you doing!" Hera shouted as she slowly and carefully climbed down the ladder.

"I'm going to fly!" Ezra said proudly.

"Oh no, you're not." Hera stepped of the ladder on to the platform. She reached for Ezra, picking him up and carrying him back down the cargo's floor.

"But….but I have a cape and everything!" Ezra stomped his foot against the floor.

"A cape doesn't give the power to fly." Hera kneeled to the boy's level. "You know that."

"Then how come every other super that flies has a cape." Ezra claimed.

"It's part of their costume design." Hera patted the back of Ezra as he made a pouty face. "Now how about we go outside and play."

"What about Kanan, he's still getting ready." Ezra pointed up the ladder.

"He'll meet us out there. Now come on." Hera push the button to open the ramp.

Ezra stared in amazement as he was shown a white snowy world. He hesitantly followed Hera down the ramp to the frozen ice flakes. His boots stomped on the cold ice as Ezra reached down to touch it.

He pulled his hand back up in shock. "That's cold!"

Hera giggled. "Here, put these on your hand."

"What are they?" He took them out of Hera's hands.

"There gloves, they will protect your hands."

"Okay." Ezra skipped off after putting on the gloves.

_0_

"Kanan! Look what I made!" Ezra ran toward the Jedi as he exited the Ghost.

"What did you make, my little super hero." Kanan chuckled as Ezra pulled on his arm leading them away from the Ghost.

"I made a snow hero. He's name is super snowman." Ezra ran ahead off Kanan where Hera sat peaceful on a small sled. "See Kanan see, Hera helped make the super hero mask. And she said she going to make me my own super hero mask!"

"That's wonderful, Ezra." Kanan stood by Hera as Ezra flopped backwards in the snow.

"I'm making a snow angle, Kanan. Hera taught me how to do it!" Ezra happily laid back moving his arms and legs in a small like pattern, making an imprint in the fluffy snow.

Shortly after Ezra jumped up and stepped back to inspect his work.

"Wow, you did an awesome job." Sabine appeared behind the boy and smiled.

"Thanks Sabine!" Ezra smiled proudly back at Sabine.

"No prob-" Sabine was cut off as a snowball hit her face. "Who threw that!"

Zeb appeared behind a mound of snow holding a few snow balls.

"Oh it's on Zeb." Sabine picked up some snow melting it into a ball.

She ran towards Zeb readying herself to launch the snow from her hands. She threw it barely missing Zeb.

"Hey!" Zeb launched a second snowball and missed. It passed Sabine and hit Hera in the face.

"Garazeb Orrelios! How dare you throw that snowball!" Hera stood up and launched her own snowball, missing both Sabine and Zeb it struck Kanan in the back of the head.

Kanan whipped around at the impacted, he scowled at the three rebels before picking up his own snow and throwing it at the Lasat. Thus starting the snowball fight. Snowballs were flying through the air as Ezra watched from a safe distance away. Feeling left out Ezra ran to the middle of no man's land (the battle field). But shortly after stepping foot in the field he was struck in the eye by a snowball thrown by Zeb. The force of the ball knocked Ezra over as he cried out in shock.

"Zeb! You're we supposed to be careful!" Sabine walked up to the beast pointing the blame at him.

"I'm sorry, he just walked up as I let go of the ball!" Zeb said in defense.

"How about you two help with Ezra." Hera passed the other as she hurried over to Ezra. "Hey sweetheart, are you okay?"

Ezra shook his head yes. "Yes Hera, my eye just stings."

"I think we had enough fun today." Hera picked up Ezra and walked back to the ghost.

Sabine followed shortly after, giving a glare at Zeb as she passed him and Kanan.

"Man, did I mess up." Zeb shook his head as Kanan walked away.

"Yes you did, Zeb." Kanan said as he walked up the ramp of the Ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I decide that every chapter from now on is going to be a different age of Ezra. The age will be put at the beginning of each chapter.  
**

 **I would have gotten this out sooner but I had to do some research because of my inability to remember what happen in The clone wars TV show.**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Age: 7

Ezra ran in the lounge room where Kanan was fortunately resting. "Look Kanan, look what Hera made me!" The boy pointed to the strip of fabric tied around his head. The fabric matched the color of Super Bridger's cape and had a small yellow S in the center between the eye holes.

"Wow, nice mask my little superhero." Kanan chuckled as he lifted Ezra into his lap.

"I'm Super Bridger Ultimate now!" Ezra looked up at Kanan and smiled.

"Well, Super Bridger Ultimate can you go change for Kanan. We are meeting up with someone." Kanan set the boy down and he stood up.

"Yes, Super Master Kanan." Ezra said as he ran off to his room.

Kanan smiled as he walked out into the hallway leading to the cockpit. Greeting Hera, he entered the room.

"What are you up?" Hera took her eyes her work for a split second.

"Going to induce Ezra to Ahsoka. She and Rex have been dying to meet the boy." Kanan sat down on the chair next to Hera.

At that moment Ezra entered the room still wearing his cape and mask.

Kanan turned around giving a disapproving look. "I thought I told you to change Ezra."

"I did Kanan. See I'm wearing a different shirt." Ezra point at the shirt he was wearing.

"I meant the superhero costume." Kanan got up for the seat and walked toward the kid.

"But Kanan, I wanna wear it! Hera just mad me the mask!" Ezra whined starting to tear up.

"Ezra, do you want to make a good impression." Kanan said calmly.

"No! I wanna wear my MASK!" Ezra screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Let him wear his costume Kanan." Hera said not looking back.

Kanan reached for the cape but Ezra backed up protectively. "Come on Ezra, please for Super Kanan."

Ezra stood there for a moment, tears still running down his face. The boy slowly nodded and pulled of the cape and mask grumpily.

"Thank you Ezra, now come on." Kanan started guiding him out the door when Hera called out.

"Ezra I found your tooka." The Twi'lek Hand the cat like creature.

Ezra reached for it, his face not changing in the slightest. Walking behind Kanan, Ezra clutched the stuff animal against his chest. They arrived at the phantom without, taking the wheel Kanan started up the ship and detached from the Ghost.

"Ready Ezra?" Kanan called out behind him. Hearing no answer Kanan turned around to find Ezra quietly sitting on the back corner floor. "Don't you want to sit on a chair."

The boy shook his head.

_0_

Ezra hid behind Kanan's leg looking grumpily at the ground. The tooka was griped between the boy's arm.

"Hello youngling my name is Ahsoka Tano and This is Rex." Ahsoka bent down to the boy's height. Ezra didn't move a muscle.

Kanan moved forward a bit and handed Rex something, whispers followed.

"Hey kid, I heard you like superheroes." The man said attracting Ezra's full attention.

Ezra looked up eagerly as Rex pulled out Ezra's superhero cape and masked. The boy's eyes lit up as he reached for the objects. Rex gave a small chuckled, handing over Ezra's things.

"Thank you Rex!" Ezra ran up to the man and wrapped his arms around Rex's legs, giving him a small hug.

"My name is Ezra; I also go by Super Bridger." Ezra turned to face the pale orange lady.

"Nice to me you, Super Bridger." Ahsoka gave a warm hearted smile. "I'm a Jedi, so is Kanan."

"What's a Jedi, Ahsoka?" Ezra looked up at Ahsoka as he held his things tightly.

"Well," Ahsoka started as she picked up Ezra and sat down with him on her lap. "A Jedi is kind of like superhero, we protect and save people who need it."

"Do you have super power." Ezra interrupted.

"Yes." Ahsoka paused for a moment, thinking. "We have the ability to levitate objects and force jump."

"That reminds me of a time when me, Ahsoka, and General Skywalker were Geonosis." Rex stated. "We had just been shot down by the Geonosians and were heading down a path. Little did we know that it leaded us to the eastern wall, it was like a fortress battle droids lined the top as guns were on the side of the wall. General Skywalker and Ahsoka took bags full of bombs planning on blowing up the wall from the inside. Once they arrived on the top, they were overwhelmed with droids. I left my position to go and help them. I had arrived up there just in time to take on the shield droids. We throw the bags down the hatches at that point General Skywalker lift me up into the air with the force and threw of the wall, he and Ahsoka soon followed after catching me before I hit the ground.

Ezra looked up in awe. "Who's General Skywalker?"

"General Skywalker is a Jedi and my old master." Ahsoka answered.

"He was the best Jedi I have ever served." Rex finally finished looking down at the kid in Ahsoka's lap.

"Can you tell me another story please." Ezra said politely.

"Okay let me think, It was…" Ahsoka started.

A short distance away Kanan watched as Ezra and the others sat and talked. Ezra's eye shinned with hope as he was told each story from Rex and Ahsoka. He had hoped that Ezra would like them and it had come true. A smile appeared on his face as he held Ezra's tooka.


	5. Chapter 5: Camping Part 1

**Me: First of all this was suggest by TASOO (TheyAllStartOutOrdinary) and this one has two parts because its pretty long and I'm not finish with the other part.  
**

 **Second, I probably wont get the next part out this week because I have testing.**

 **Thirdly, I just watched The SEASON FINALE and let me just say I want to SCREAM! Its so hard not to say anything because I dont want to spoiler it and because I have now on to talk about with. My reaction was dreadful, I literally cried my eyes out. (That kinda gave something away). But help me, If you have seen it can we please talk about it I NEED to tell someone!  
**

 **Lastly: WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!**

 **Ezra: Whats wrong with you?**

 **Me: *trying to strangle him***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Camping on Endor: Part 1

Age: 8

The crew gathered in the lounge room. Sabine was teaching Ezra how to draw as Zeb enjoyed his meal in peace. Hera and Kanan came shortly after Zeb had finished eating. The three looked up at the leaders waiting for their announcement.

"Since we need to hide out," Hera glanced at Zeb. "Kanan and I decided we are going camping."

At that moment Ezra jumped happily chanting around the room. The others started at the leaders in disbelief.

"Are you serious!?" Sabine stood up. "Just because Zeb stole a tie!"

"Calm down Sabine, its only for a little while." Kanan started. "Plus it gives Ezra more exposure to other worlds."

Sabine didn't respond as she stomped out of the room. Zeb shrugged and continue to rest.

"Kanan, can Ahsoka and Rex come please?" Ezra was pulling on Kanan shirt. "Please!"

"Sure, Ezra." Hera pulled the boy away from Kanan and picked him up. "We have to stop by their place to pick up some supplies, we can ask them then."

"Yay!" Ezra hugged Hera, thanking her.

"Now can you help find some camping gear?" Hera asked looking in to the blue eyes.

"Yah Hera," Ezra smiled. "I'm a big boy, so I can help a lot."

"First we'll check the market, there is bound to be something." Hera set Ezra down, looking up again she asked. "Kanan, do you mind coming?"

"No, I don't mind." He smiled and picked up Ezra.

"What's with everyone picking me up," Ezra whined. "Ima big boy, I don't need help walking."

Kanan lifted Ezra higher moving him over his head setting him down on his shoulders. Ezra reacted with a smile.

"Now I can see everything!" Ezra threw his arms up in the air. The two adults chuckled.

They walked down the ramp and out of the docking bay of Garel. The three walked down the crowded market way looking up and down for camping materials.

"Kanan, I got some tents." Hera arrived back from one of the stands. "I also found a backpack for Ezra."

Ezra looked towards Hera to see she was holding a greenish brownish bag. "Kanan, put me down please."

Kanan bent down so Ezra could slide off safely. The boy then ran up to Hera and reached for the bag. Hera smiled and handed to him. As the continued walking Ezra lingered behind the two. They made their way back to the Ghost to be greeted by Sabine and Zeb as they stood on the ramp.

"Are we ready to go, Hera." Sabine asked as they had got closer.

"I think we got everything we need, so let's get moving." Hera handed the supplies to Zeb as she headed for the cockpit.

Ezra walked on board with the others as the ship's ramp closed and starting to lift off. He clutched his new backpack making his way up the ladder.

_0_

"Come on Ezra, don't you want to see Ahsoka and Rex." Kanan called from the other side of the door.

Ezra shot out of the room at the mention of their names. He was dress up in his superhero outfit complete with new blue boots. Ezra grinned as Kanan took his hand and lead him down to the air locks.

"You think they'll like my new boots Kanan, do you?" Ezra asked as they aboard Ahsoka's main ship.

"They're the ones that got them for you, Ezra." Kanan looked down at the boy with pride. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ezra turned down the hall as Kanan kept straight. "Kanan it this way remember."

Kanan shook his head in a jokey way and followed the boy.

"Ahsoka! Rex!" Ezra cheer as he ran to give them both a hug. "I'm wearing the boots see."

"I see Ezra, they fit perfectly." Ahsoka looked up as Kanan entered the room. "What brings you here Kanan?"

"We need to pick up some food, we're camping out on Endor till things calm down." Kanan glanced down at Ezra. "And Ezra wanted to ask you guys something."

"Do you want to go camping with us?" Ezra looked shyly down.

"Sure, anything for my little hero." Ahsoka said sweetly picking Ezra up.

"Why is everyone picking me up!?" Ezra complained as he was handed to Rex.

Ahsoka smile and walked out of the room with Kanan following.

"Wait, where's Kanan going?" Ezra said nervously.

"Don't worry, he'll me us on the Ghost kid." Rex walked out holding Ezra tightly in his arms.

_0_

The ghost crew arrived at the campsite on Endor, completely mesmerized by the breathtaking view. Tree after tree, the woods stretched endlessly. The trees were taller then the ghost crew had ever witnessed. The small stretch of land seemed to be the only thing untouched by trees for miles, it itself beautiful beyond compare. Behind the stretch of land, was a lake, it itself glittering like a thousand diamonds, the sun casting a shine to the top, strange animals swimming in it. The shine of the lake caste a shine to the rocks that were scattered randomly here and there. Shrubs scattered around the rocks, it itself filled with strange and unknown berries. All in all, it looked good- no not good- it looked marvelous.

Sabine gasped. "It's so colorful!"

"If you think this is amazing, wait until your fully outside." Hera said as she turned off the engine of the Ghost.

Sabine run to the ladder and jump just as the ramp started to open. She couldn't wait to draw the amazing scenery. Ezra wasn't too far behind, holding his tooka tightly.

"Tooka, look" Ezra held out his animal to the woods. "Isn't it awesome."

He turned to left to see the glistening lake that covered half the campsite.

"Kanan, Kanan there's a lake!" Ezra ran over the man carrying the supplies. "Can you teach me how to swim?"

"I can teach you how to swim." Hera appeared around Kanan. "Kanan only knows how to fish," Hera smirked from the side. "He could teach you that instead."

Kanan shook his head back at Hera. "How about this Ezra, after we set up the tents I can teach you how to fish then Hera could teach you how to swim."

"Okay!" Ezra agreed happily before skipping off to help Ahsoka and Rex.

_0_

"Can you teach me how to fish now, Kanan!?" Ezra whined for the seventh time after they had finished setting the camp up.

"Fine Ezra, we can go." Kanan stood up from his resting spot. "Can you get the fishing poles?"

"Yes Sir! Kanan Sir!" Ezra said playfully as he ran to get the tools.

Ezra run back carrying the objects a few minutes later. They then head down to the lake.

"Now the first thing you want to do is put bait on the hook of the fishing pole" Kanan reached down and pulled out two worms from the supplies container.

"But Kanan, I don't have a hook." Ezra held up the end of the string for Kanan to look at.

"We're just going to tie the worm, you're too young for the hook." Kanan reached down and tied the worm to the fishing line. "Now after its set up, you step back and cast it as far as you can out it to the water."

"Then what?" Ezra asked impatiently as Kanan casted both his and Ezra's in to the lake.

"Then we wait." Kanan simply explained.

"Wait for what exactly?" Ezra looked up the man.

"For a fish, they bite at the bait and once in a while the get caught on the line." Kanan Sat down on a nearby log.

"Okay." Ezra sat down next to Kanan.

The two sat peacefully on the log waiting for the fish to bite. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Can Hera teach me to swim now?" Ezra asked impatiently.

"Ezra it's only been five minutes." Kanan said. "Just wait a little longer."

"Buts its boring!" Ezra leaned against the log laying his head on the other side.

"What about a story?" Kanan asked. "You love stories."

"But Ahsoka and Rex only tell the good stories." Ezra looked up at the older man. "Can you tell me about the force, Kanan!"

"The force!? You want to learn about the force?" Kanan looked at Ezra surprised.

"Yeah!" Ezra said eagerly.

"Well okay, the Force is an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. The power of the Force could be used by individuals who were sensitive to it, a power that was tapped through the midi-chlorians. The Force had many alternate names. The Lasats, for example, used to call it the Ashla, and described it as 'the spirit of the galaxy'." Kanan explained.

"So Zeb calls it the Ashla?" Ezra asked.

"Well, yes I suppose. He is a Lasat after all." Kanan rubbed his chin.

"Is there any else about the force!?" Ezra asked excitedly.

"Yes, usage of the Force granted a number of useful powers, such as the ability to sense impending attacks; to push and lift physical objects; influence the thoughts of others, known as the Jedi mind trick; and even see the future or maintain one's consciousness after death." Kanan explained further. "Jedi taught younglings that the Force could be used for many purposes, including protection, persuasion, wisdom, the manipulation of matter and the performance of great physical feats. The Force resided within all living things and could be extracted. Because of this, Force-sensitives could feel a 'disturbance in the Force' whenever there was a great loss of life. Droids, however, being mechanical creations, and thus possessing no midi-chlorians, could never sense the Force."

"Wow! Cool, I wish I was a Jedi!" Ezra hoped up from the log.

"Maybe you are, only time can tell." Kanan stood up and messed Ezra's blue hair. "Now let's try not to scare the fish off and try to catch one."

"Okay Kanan." Ezra sat back down against the log waiting patiently for a fish.

The two sat quietly as the water waved back and forth caused by the small amount of wind. A few minutes later something had started to pull on Ezra's fishing line.

"Kanan, I think I got one." Ezra jumped up in surprise. "What do I do?"

"You need to reel it in." Kanan set aside his fishing pole. "See the small handle on the spin it."

Ezra worked hard to reel the fish in and with a matter of seconds the fish was hanging for the fishing line above the ground.

"Here Ezra, put it in the bucket." Kanan place a bucket of water in front of the boy.

Ezra set the fish inside and watched as it swam in circles.

"I'm going to name it Spike." Ezra looked up at Kanan. "Can Hera teach me how to swim now?"

"Sure, go get Hera." Kanan pick his pole back up and continued fishing.

_0_

"Okay Ezra remember what I told you, use your hands and feet to move you forward in the water." Hera lead the boy to the shallow part of the lake.

"So like this." Ezra drive in the water as he moved his hands in front of him to push deeper in.

As Ezra's air depleted he motioned his body up toward the surface. But something had caught Ezra's foot as he tried to push himself back up. He started to freak out worried that he might not make it back up. He scrambled around in the water trying to break free to the surface, his hands splashed above water as he tugged on his foot. As Ezra started to give up Hera wrapped her arms him and pulled him up fast, the next thing Ezra realized he was in one of Hera's comforting hugs.

Ezra tried to speak but was thrown into a coughing fit. Once he had cleared most of the water he had consumed he tried again.

"Hera, I'm tried." Ezra laid his head on her shoulders. "Is it bedtime yet."

"Almost, we're having dinner soon." Hera carried Ezra out of the lake and to the camp. "You're okay though right, Ezra?"

"Yes, my foot just got caught on something." Ezra lifted his head to face Hera. "But I was good right?

"You did very well, now go and change before dinner is ready." Hera put the boy down and walked over to her and Sabine's tent to change herself.

_0_

After they all had finish eating Ahsoka's fish stew Ezra was sent to bed as the adults sat around the camp fire talking about the rebellion.

"Maybe we could sneak in from the back." Zeb acknowledged. "That way they won't see it coming."

"Your joking right Zeb because that was the most ridicules plan I ever heard compared to Kanan lousy plan where we just run in." Sabine shook her head at Zeb. "We should go through the main docking bay, the Empire expects us to go in at the low guarded areas so they would probable but more guards there leaving the main one unguarded."

"Sabine has a point. We could go through-" Hera had started before Ezra came out of his tent.

"Can Ahsoka tell me a bedtime story?" Ezra asked sleepily.

"Sure Ezra." Ahsoka stood up and followed Ezra back to the tent. "Let get you in bed then we'll decide which story you want."

Ezra laid down in his small sleeping bag as Ahsoka handed him is tooka.

"Now have I told you about the time I was on Geonosis-"

"Yes you have." Ezra interrupted.

"Okay then what about when I first meet Anakin." Ahsoka sat down next to the kid.

Ezra shook his head patiently waiting for her to begin.

"During the Clone Wars, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi lead a small Republic clone army against the Separatist droid army on the planet Christophsis. Awaiting reinforcements, the two Jedi greet a shuttle carrying the young Jedi me, Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka begun. "I insists that I had been assigned by Jedi Master Yoda to serve as Anakin's Padawan. At first Sky guy- "

"Who's Sky guy." Ezra asked.

"Anakin, Sky guy was the nickname I gave him." Ahsoka explained. "At first he didn't accept my apprenticeship, but after I helped him take out the energy shield the droids were using he agreed. While we worked on the shield Obi-Wan stalled the droid army commander, allowing a Republic victory, which made me earn Anakin's respect. After the victory we were tasked with retrieving Jabba the Hutt's son, while Obi-Wan was sent to Tatooine to negotiate with Jabba over a potential treaty between the Hutts and the Republic. Anakin and I find Rotta on the planet Teth, where we were ambushed by Separatist forces led by Count Dooku's apprentice Asajj Ventress, discovering that Dooku hoped to frame the Jedi for Rotta's kidnapping. We manage to escape the trap along with R2-D2 and hijack a derelict transport with which we travel to Tatooine. Obi-Wan, alerted by Anakin, arrives on Teth and defeats Ventress in a lightsaber duel, though she manages to escape."

Ahsoka finished her story to find that Ezra was fast asleep in his sleeping bag. She pulled the bag over the boy's chest and left the tent.

* * *

 **A few reasons why it kinda took long.  
**

 **My friend got me into Anime (Sword Art Online)**

 **My friend got me into Dan and Phil**

 **My friend got me into drawing (more)**

 **My friend got me to spend $113 to get Dan and Phil tour tickets (HAd to earn money to pay mom back)**

 **Have government testing this week**


	6. Chapter 6: Camping Part 2

**Okay I know I wasnt going to work on my old stories anymore but I just love Super Bridger so here's the second part of camping.**

* * *

Ezra woke up early the next day. At first, he had no idea where in the galaxy he was. Memories of last night came to him as he let out a huge grin. Getting to his feet, he quickly changed out of his PJ's and into his super Bridger outfit. There was so much to explore, he could hardly contain his excitement! Quietly, he crept out of the tent, the sound of exotic birds chirping in the distance as Ezra fought to contain his excitement. But he had to stay quiet. The rest of the crew was still asleep. He stood in the middle of the campsite taking in the surroundings. Wind rustled the tree tops as the sun casted a dim ray of light toward Ezra.

"I need a secret hideout." Ezra thought out loud. "Every superhero has one."

He walked all over the camp checking every bush, rock, or anything he could hide behind. But the bushes were to point and thorny and the rocks were too small and vulnerable. Ezra glanced at the Ghost, its ramp was wide open from last night meal. He walked up to it and peered behind the lowered ramp. He smiled.

"Now this is a hideout!" Ezra ducked underneath the ship.

He crawled across the dirt floor toward the middle. As he neared the center a sudden sound came piercing out of the forest. Ezra froze and listened. Two minutes later another sound traveled through the forest.

He quickly ran to the edge of the forest to find a small young ewok.

"Hi there! You want to be my sidekick?" He asked

The ewok nodded his head yes.

"Yay! Let's go wake Kanan up, he'll love you." Ezra ran off to the Jedi's tent. "Kanan! Wake Up!"

Seconds later Kanan came rushing out. "Something wrong Ezra?"

"No, I just wanted to show you my new sidekick!" Ezra pointed to the ewok next to him.

"That's nice, but you're going to have to help clean up the camp before you can play." The Jedi explained. "We're leaving today."

"Aw…." Ezra whined.

Hours later they had finished cleaning up and packing. Ezra said goodbye to his new friend and they we're off.


End file.
